The invention relates to floor covering installation tools, and more particularly to a combination hand truck and press for use with glue-down type floor coverings such as carpet and linoleum.
An installer of glue-down carpeting or linoleum has traditionally been required to carry a heavy pressing roller as part of his equipment, since the carpet or linoleum must be pressed into tight adhesion with the floor surface. In addition, the installer must bring to the job a considerable bulk of tools and other supplies such as adhesives. It has not been possible for the installer to transport all of his equipment and supplies to and from his vehicle in one load, which can cause him to expend considerable additional time in some instances.
There has not been available any piece of equipment that would enable the installer to economize time and effort by allowing the use of fewer tools and the transporting of all tools and supplies together for a job.
There have been disclosed several types of carts or carrying devices having wheels which are used only part of the time, or for one function of a multiple-function implement. These include devices shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,926,021, 3,594,932, 2,433,246, 1,855,108, 3,046,031, and 2,926,923. Of these patents, Hoobler U.S. Pat. No. 1,855,108 and Seltzer U.S. Pat. No. 2,433,246 each disclose a combination hand truck and linoleum roller, where an additional weight may be put on the hand truck for bearing down on the linoleum.
Eriksson U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,932 shows a combination snow shovel and garden cart, with retractable wheels, and in FIG. 5 the angular position of the cart's handle is shown to be adjustable. Reynolds U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,031 shows a hand truck type device which glides over soft surfaces, but rolls on wheels over hard surfaces. However, it is not used as a pressing implement. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,926,021 and 2,926,923 also show carrying devices which may glide on skids or use wheels. In the former, the wheels can be swung upwardly; however, in neither is the gliding designed to press a floor covering down to aid adhesion.
It is among the objects of the present invention to provide a new implement for use in glue-down floor covering installation, wherein the same implement may be used as a hand truck to carry tools and supplies to the job, then be used on the job, with the weight of the installer's tool box, and tools, to glide over the floor covering and press it into tight adhering engagement with the floor surface.